It is well recognized that many aspects of manufacturing, as well as life itself, is dependent upon water. Water may be characterized by the amount of cations and anions, metals, turbidity, dissolved solids, and so forth, all of which combine to form unique water chemistries. Technology provides the ability to adjust, reduce, or remove such qualities to effectively prepare water for use in a particular application. Proper water treatment systems provide an economical way of conditioning water to a predetermined quality level as required for the particular application. Protection of water supplies from system or equipment failure as well as inadvertent or deliberate contamination are important concerns. While devices and methods exist to analyze water for contaminants, widespread deployment of such devices is expensive and difficult.